National Archives/Chambers/2 Two
Category:National Archives Charity Fund Act During this Christmas period and approaching the end of the year, it was brought to the attention of our beloved King Dimitri I that worlwide, thousands of families have become refugees and fugitives because of ungoing wars. Many of them, young families with small children, are now in campgrounds with no perspective whatsoever. HRH King Dimitri I therefore suggesed I would address myself to the First Chamber with a proposal for a governmental charity fund to be set up in Lovia. I feel sure and confident that, if the Citizens of Lovia empower the government to invest in the future of those with no life of their own in a never ending struggle to survive, also visitors might start to get interested in this governmental charity fund project and help build a better world. Content This is a text to be added to the Federal Law: * Article 1 - Charity Fund Act *# Each year in December the Department of Finance shall donate one percent of its gross profits to the Federal Charity Fund. The extend of the contribution shall be discussed in the First Chamber and voted in the Second Chamber. *# If the proposed amount of the contribution is accepted by the Second Chamber, the Federal Charity Fund receives the funds. The Federal Charity Fund proposes a charitable trust to be granted the funds. If the Secretary of Finance accepts the proposition, the funds shall be transferred into the account of this aforesaid charitable trust. *# In the event of serious disasters in Lovia or other parts in the world, extra financial support can be granted. The Chairman of the Federal Charity Fund and the Secretary of Finance determine the amount of this supplementary aid. *# Any Lovian Citizen, company or organization is entitled to donate to the Federal Charity Fund. The financial support will be spent on positive means only. Adjustments First version: * Article 1 - Charity funds *# Every year in December the Department of Finance proposes a certain amount of the Treasury for the Federal Charity Fund. The proposal will be discussed in the First Chamber and voted in the Second Chamber. *# If the proposed amount is accepted the Federal Charity Fund receives the money. The fund proposes a charitable trust on which the financial help can be given. If the Secretary of Finance accepts the proposed purpose, the help can be given. *# In case of serious disasters in Lovia or other parts in the world, extra financial help can be given. These don't have to be voted, but only the Chairman of the Federal Charity Fund and the Secretary of Finance have to accept this proposed help. *# Citizens, companies and organizations can support the Federal Charity Fund. The fund promises that the given financial support will be spent on positive means. Talk I like the idea and I'll make a text for the Federal Law. 15:33, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :I think this text is kind of okay. What do you think? 16:52, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::A very good idea is this ! Lars 17:23, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::Do you think there should be adjustments? 17:23, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It would of course be nice if Santa Claus and his team would (overnight) put this text in very very nice American English, but then again, it is the goal that counts, isn't it ? If someone thinks he can do it better, then he cometh forward... Lars 17:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Can you make some linguistic changes? 17:33, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::This is what I made of it. Far from good, but maybe somebody on the other side of the pond can give a helping hand. Lars 18:03, 25 December 2007 (UTC) * Article 1 - Charity funds *# Each year in December the Department of Finance shall donate one percent of its gross profits to the Federal Charity Fund. The extend of the contribution shall be discussed in the First Chamber and voted in the Second Chamber. *# If the proposed amount of the contribution is accepted by the Second Chamber, the Federal Charity Fund receives the funds. The Federal Charity Fund proposes a charitable trust to be granted the funds. If the Secretary of Finance accepts the proposition, the funds shall be transferred into the account of this aforesaid charitable trust. *# In the event of serious disasters in Lovia or other parts in the world, extra financial support can be granted. The Chairman of the Federal Charity Fund and the Secretary of Finance determine the amount of this supplementary aid. *# Any Lovian Citizen, company or organization is entitled to donate to the Federal Charity Fund. The financial support will be spent on positive means only. :That's great Aesop! Can I use your text as the new proposal? 18:04, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Can we replace it to the Second Chamber you think? 09:15, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::To me, that's fine. Lars 10:21, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That's great. I'll fix that, and then everyone can vote on your wonderful proposal. 10:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Voting A 50% majority is required. Only citizens can vote. Pro * 10:45, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Good start of Federal Law! * Lars 10:48, 30 December 2007 (UTC) * --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:55, 30 December 2007 (UTC) * 14:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *: 18:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Contra none National Parks and Monuments Act To protect our beautiful natural parks and areas and to protect the historic monuments of Lovia, we certainly need a service. In the USA there is the National Park Service, a part of the Department of the Interior. In Lovia, there would be two services: the National Park Service which would protect and manage our natural parks and which would expose them in a positive way to the public. The National Monument Service does the same for monuments, special constructions, and all non-natural creations. Content This is a text to be added to the Federal Law: * Article 2 - National Parks and Monuments Act *# The National Park Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Energy and Environment. *## National Parks are natural or geological areas which are very important to be reserved, but also interesting to visit. A National Park can simply be admitted after a request from the Service and after the owner accepts. National Parks are owned by the federal government. *## A National Park is controlled, managed and protected by the National Park Service. The Chairman of the NPS is chosen by the Secretary of Energy and Environment. Park rangers are people charged with protecting and preserving the National Parks. Every person working in a National Park (except for strictly commercial goals) is a park ranger. *## National Park rules are set up by the NPS itself or the parks can use their own and more often relevant rules. *## Park rangers can arrest people in case of serious violations for less than 10 hours. The police can take over if the violation needs to be punished or trialled. *# The National Monument Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. *## National Monuments are buildings, structures, bridges, statues or other monuments which are very important for Lovia, as a tourist attraction and/or as historical evidence. These buildings have to belong to the federal government. *## A National Monument is controlled, managed and protected by the National Monument Service. The Chairman of the NMS is chosen by the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. *## National Monument rules are always set up by the management of the monument itself. Talk What do you citizens think of this proposal? 16:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Please answer. 16:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pro. Lokixx 16:18, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::That's great. Take a look at Arthur's proposal too, then we can move them to the Second Chamber this weekend. 16:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wonderfull (but expected ) 17:48, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Yuri Yuri :) 17:51, 18 January 2008 (UTC) It looks very nice. 20:59, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll move both proposals to the Forum:Second Chamber. 06:52, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Vote PRO * 06:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * Lars 08:07, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Maybe with a small alteration as suggested on the talkpage *: I replaced most of it by yours, except for the sentence about UWN, which wasn't very relevant. 15:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * 16:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:59, 3 February 2008 (UTC) * 11:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 16:36, 17 February 2008 (UTC) *: (ABSOLUTE majority) CONTRA none Patriot Act I was hoping to enlarge our patriottism. Not because nationalism is a good thing, but to make us proud of Lovely Lovia. So, I suggest we make a law (Federal) to increase our patriottic feeling by promoting the use of the word 'Lovia' (and other elements linking to Lovia) in company or organization names. Content This is a text to be added to the Federal Law: * Article 3 - Patriot Act *# According to the Patriot Act, the Department of Finance foresees financial support for companies and organizations using patriottic terms or symbols in their name or logo. *# Possible words or symbols are: *#* The use of these words in the name: Lovia (or shorter forms Lovi and Lov) or pine. *#* The use of these images in the logo: pine trees, a field divided in a navy blue and red part, the Lovian flag itself or other combinations of the national colors. *#* The use of these words in the slogan: Lovia, Lovely Lovia or the Promised Land. *# Combinations of these symbols or words won't be additionally supported. *# In case these words or symbols are used in a negative way, the Department will -understandably- not support these companies or organizations in any way. *# The Department of Finance will create a list of the supported companies and will provide support by making publicity on its own pages. Also, the Department will put a template on the pages of the supported companies and organizations, making clear the Department supports this company or organization. Talk What do you think of my proposal? 17:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I think it's just great! You'll get my vote for sure. 17:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :: I'm pro too. Lokixx 16:36, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::This is remarkably great! 17:36, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Mr. Jefferson will fit well in our wonderful Congressteam 17:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::You might think it, I just know it !! 17:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Check the proposal above this one too. 17:47, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Vote PRO * 06:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * Lars 08:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * 16:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * 11:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:32, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 16:35, 17 February 2008 (UTC) *: (ABSOLUTE majority) CONTRA none